<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Futures Past by akire_yta</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23977996">Futures Past</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta'>akire_yta</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>prompt ficlets [667]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Timeless (TV 2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:00:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>382</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23977996</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>desetoilesdslesyeux asked<br/>Hey, saw you were taking prompts on AO3 =) How about Lucy &amp; Wyatt from Timeless, and A #27? (Took stupid me a while to find your prompts list, akireyta(.)tumblr(.)com/post/184614796163/200-dialogue-prompts)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>prompt ficlets [667]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/53353</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Futures Past</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“This is your daughter.”</p><p>Wyatt had seen combat in multiple time zones but still nothing prepared him for the gutpunch of seeing his child, tiny and screaming and new.  He gently held out a finger and stopped breathing as a tiny hand gripped on and held on tight.</p><p> * </p><p>“This is your daughter.”</p><p>Lucy was rolling her eyes, but in a fond, long-suffering way. Wyatt took the hint and crouched down to Amy’s level.  “Kiddo, how exactly did you get this dirty?”</p><p>She’s pouting but her chin is jutting out, unrepentant and defiant. “They were bullying the girl. That’s not right!”</p><p>Wyatt waited until Lucy was out of earshot. “Did you win?”</p><p>Her answering grin showed teeth.</p><p> * </p><p>“This is your daughter.”</p><p>Jiya’s laughing even as Amy tried to hide behind her auntie. Wyatt won’t even pretend to understand how.  “You hacked your school?”</p><p>“Oh Wyatt,” Jiya reached behind to pull her goddaughter in snug against her, proud and ready to defend. “Not just her school.”</p><p> *</p><p>“I’m your daughter. I probably shouldn’t have told you that. But I did.”</p><p>Wyatt is broken and grieving and has just been told time travel is possible and secret societies were real and nothing else seemed as solid as this bottle. He’d been a quarter way into the scotch, raised to the memory of Kate Drummond and the death of every certainty he’d ever held, when the wind had picked up in the hangar and something gleaming and white and not-from-here materialized next to the Lifeboat.</p><p>The woman who’d popped out had dark hair and his nose and eyes that seemed kind of familiar, and then she’d spoken and blown him away.</p><p>“What? You can’t cross-why are you here?”</p><p>She’d smiled, warm and fond and real. “You told me to. You said that after your first mission, you’d been sat here drinking thinking about quitting, and that I came and told you not to. So don’t.” She’d winked then winced. “And that’s my time done.” She’d swung her leg back into her craft. “See you in the future, dad.”</p><p>Wyatt watched, slack-jawed, as the ship dematerialized, the mind-breaking flex of the fabric of space and time. He then, carefully, screwed the cap back on the bottle, and stared more thoughtfully at the Lifeboat, quiet and still and waiting.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>